The Scientist
by xMissNalax
Summary: Parting with someone is never easy, especially when that someone was a dear friend and even a lover. Immortality separating you from any chance to see that person again, in another life. What would that person's last words even be? "I'm going back to the start." Implied SasuNaru.


**Read All About It:** This was a quick idea, thought up from inspiration by a fanfiction I read, that I have decided to turn into a one shot. The song: The Scientist by Coldplay, was a huge help in motivating me to go ahead and write this. I do not own Naruto or the song or Coldplay. XD I hope you enjoy this!  
P.S. This fanfiction has implied yaoi, between Sasuke and Naruto, in it. This is your fair warning. If you don't like this type of thing, though, you may still be able to read it without any problem. (:  
P.S.S. It is implied, also, that Naruto is immortal because of the Kyuubi.

The Scientist  
Written By: xMissNalax  
Idea By: xMissNalax  
Inspiration From: Withered by LoveJoyPeaceHope

"Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me:"  
~Coldplay (The Scientist)

"I'm going to meet him, tell him I'm sorry," Naruto said, under his breath to himself, as the moon shone brightly on his figure, outlining it. The world was still, the lights of life gone out, all of God's creations held their breathes. Naruto walked, briskly, among them making his way to see one man that he owed so much too, in his mind, but would soon lose.

The Kyuubi, the curse, it kept him alive and strong. The sharingan, the red eye, kept one powerful but decaying at the same time. Naruto sighed, brushing away tears from his eyes, it just wasn't fair.

"I was just guessing, at the number, the puzzles," Naruto still spoke, whispering to himself as he walked. That was right, Naruto had just been guessing that they would be together, forever. As friends and as the taboo lovers. That was what he had guessed for the fox and the raven.

"Oh, it is such a shame that we must part," Tears were brought to Naruto's eyes as he started walking faster. If he didn't hurry then he would never make it. His friend, his love, his light would forever disappear from the world and leave him lonely. No one to hold, no one to cherish, no one to love.

"Nobody said this would be easy," Naruto spoke, still only to himself, trying to reassure himself that this wasn't the end. Oh, but it was. Not for him, of course, but for the one man that he cared so much for. For the mortal man, Sasuke Uchiha, this was certainly the end.

"No one ever said it would be this hard," Tears were brought to Naruto's eyes, he brushed them away again, finally making it to the dreaded door of the hospital. Looking up, to the sky, Naruto admired the stars for only a fraction for a second before forcing himself through the hospital doors.

Asking the nurse of the room number of _Sasuke Uchiha_, Naruto barely forced back the uneasiness in his voice. What they didn't know, the nurses, was that Naruto had, had, a dream about what tonight would mean. What it would mean for the poor, forgotten, wrinkled man sitting in room 231.

Naruto briskly made his way up the stairs, to Sasuke, listening to the calm beeping of heart monitors as he went. In the first floor, of the hospital, were the fairly common, fixable, and child like issues. The top level, though, held the contagious deathly sick people. In the middle of this, though, set the one floor for the older people who were likely to just die soon anyways. They got the least care, something Naruto had never understood.

Finally, making it through the door of the room, his eyes laid on the poor figure in the corner. Sasuke Uchiha, the once very alive man, was now withered to nothing. His eyes weren't even focused, his body the only thing left in this world, his thoughts and dreams exploring the unknown that he would never get to see.

Sasuke Uchiha laid there, on the white sterile bed, and stared up towards the ceiling. It was like he knew, as well, that this could be the last moment. Sasuke had not said a word, had not looked at anyone, since he had been hospitalized. Thoughts of death taking their tole on him.

Before this, though, in another time Naruto and Sasuke had sat together on a small park bench going over things for their wedding. Going over things for a date. Going over things that, for some reason, drew them closer to each other. Before this times were peaceful, beautiful, times of love. Now the Uchiha couldn't even move his eyes towards Naruto and the Uzumaki wouldn't dare look at him, for too long, for the fear he would start crying.

Walking over to the bed, Naruto pulled out a chair, sitting down by Sasuke's bed side. He didn't say anything, he just leaned his head on the metal bed sides, thinking over his vision again. The vision that Sasuke Uchiha had died in. Naruto closed his eyes, tears slipping away from him, as he brought his hand up to hold the seventy year old's hand. Once a warm, plump, and human like hand had not turned into a cold, boney, and dead hand. Naruto sniffled, not being able to hold any of it back anymore, he spoke.

"Sasuke, I am afraid to lose you. I love you so much. I don't want to let you go. Even though you have grown old, older then I ever will be because of the demon inside of me, I still love you just the same. Tonight I know it will happen but... I don't want it too. Sasuke, what will we do? What can we do?"

The old man laid in his bed, for a long time, staring to the ceiling. A short intake of air, a large gasp to the lungs, a final breathed filled with meaning; with words. For the first time, in a long time, the Uchia spoke to his lover; one last time.

"I'm going back to the start." A red light flashed, the Uchiha's eyes closed, the heart monitor sounded off it's siren. Nurses came running, the blonde haired man mourned beside the limp body, that would never have life in it again.

"When I meet him, I'll tell him I'm sorry. I'll set the science apart. _Let's go back to the start."_


End file.
